


Conte de fee

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Conte de fee" (фр.) - волшебная сказка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conte de fee

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **mummi**.  
>  Фик написан на новогодний фикатон АБ «Мелочь, а приятно - 2009» для **Lereenna** , которая хотела ДМ/ЛЛ.

Три года она будто не существовала. Хотя, наверное, ходила рядом, ела вместе со всеми в Большом зале, сидела на занятиях, но вот взгляд за нее не зацепился ни разу. Потом был четвертый курс, и Драко наконец ее увидел.

Поразили большущие глаза, светлые и словно удивленные, и сама она вся была необыкновенно светлой, не как Драко, а мягче, туманнее, про таких еще говорят «не от мира сего». Она стояла у окна, так, что витражные отсветы делали ее лицо совсем уж диковинным и неземным, и объясняла что-то первокурсницам. Те слушали с открытыми ртами.

Драко говорил себе, что постоянно ищет ее в потоке одинаково-черных мантий потому – и только потому – что она не похожа ни на одну из окружавших его девчонок. Так невольно обращает на себя внимание укрывшийся среди орхидей и роз возмутительно простой полевой цветок, не ко времени показавшийся над роскошными бутонами. Интересен только своей неуместностью, ничем больше.

К пятому курсу Драко знал, что ей лучше, когда волосы не собраны в пучок или хвост, а легкими волнами спадают, змеясь по плечам и спине, серебрясь в солнечных лучах или огнях свечей. Что она может часами всматриваться в лепнину на стенах или в первые весенние травинки на лужайке перед замком. Что у нее нет матери, и она со странностями – «психованная Лавгуд», говорила Пэнси брезгливо.

Что ее зовут Луна.

Осенью на пятом курсе она познакомилась с Поттером и его компанией, и Драко был уверен, что после этого точно потеряет к ней интерес. Ни один человек, который мог общаться с этими придурками, не стоил и унции внимания – и тем более снисхождения – Малфоя.  
Она смеялась, гуляя с лохматой Грейнджер по коридорам, безропотно давала снимать со своего факультета баллы за неподобающий внешний вид и сумасшедшие россказни о нарглах или еще каких-нибудь пакостях.

А потом он встретил ее в Запретном лесу. Одна – как обычно – в легких туфлях на босу ногу, она стояла и кормила фестралов. Куски сырого мяса исчезали из ее ладоней, растворяясь в морозном воздухе. Дыхание невидимых тварей окутывало ее руки, посиневшие от холода, струями серебрящегося пара. Она приговаривала что-то чуть слышно, себе под нос, оглаживала очертания лошадиной головы и холки. Ее кисть, двигавшаяся в пяти футах над землей, завораживала Драко, заставляла невольно покрываться мурашками от ребяческого страха перед проклятыми животными. Он их не видел, и очень надеялся, что не увидит никогда. Иллюстраций в учебниках вполне достаточно, спасибо. Луна же, можно быть уверенным, считала их милейшими созданиями, иначе не стояла бы здесь одна в предвечерней промозглой мгле.

Осторожно, чтобы не заскрипел выпавший за день снег, Драко шагнул вперед, надежно укрытый стволами сосен. Зачем ему подбираться ближе, он пока не придумал, но что-то внутри яростно требовало хоть каких-нибудь действий. Луна, окруженная невидимыми чудовищами, казалась сошедшей с картинки книг его детства. Пугающие маггловские сказки, ставшие реальностью – Драко ничуть бы не удивился, если бы из чащи сейчас выбежали крохи-эльфы с нечеловечески прекрасными лицами и стрекозиными крыльями, в одежде из паутинок и лунного зыбкого света, и начали водить хороводы вокруг заблудившейся сиротки, которую выгнала из дома злая мачеха.

Но в лесу не было эльфов, не было волшебства, такого, как хотелось бы глупым магглам. Только он, замерзшая полуодетая девушка и прозрачные хищные полулошади.

Он сделал еще шаг, подкрался совсем близко. Фестралы глухо зафыркали.

\- Что случилось? – Луна оглянулась, и прятаться дальше не было сил.

Голову кружила близость желанной добычи и сладкое чувство безнаказанности. Ей ведь даже некому пожаловаться, она никому не посмеет сказать.

Драко вышел из-за деревьев и уверенно двинулся к ней. Луна не кинулась убегать, как он ожидал, не завопила при виде его – зловещей, как он надеялся, - ухмылки.

\- Ты Малфой, да? Я тебя знаю, - безразличным голосом сообщила она.

\- Давно хотел познакомиться поближе, - протянул Драко, скользнув к ней по утоптанному невидимыми копытами снегу.

\- Ты спугнул фестралов, они не любят чужих.

Неужели она совсем его не боится?

\- Тебе не говорили, что зимой люди одеваются теплее? – его рука почти коснулась края тонкой мантии, но Луна не отпрянула.

\- Мне не холодно, - она стукнула носком одной туфли о другую, - хотя было бы лучше, если бы я нашла свои носки. Вещи не лежат на месте, представляешь? Иногда мне кажется, что они сами перебегают из угла в угол и прячутся, чтобы поиграть.

Она еще ребенок, совсем мелкая, и так доверчиво смотрит на него, но… Доверчивость не лучший союзник.

\- Могу согреть, - предложил он, ловко перехватывая ее руку, замершую возле кармана с палочкой, и дергая к себе.

Невесомая, забившаяся отчаянной кошкой в его руках, она попыталась крикнуть, но Драко зажал ей рот.

\- Если будешь вести себя тихо, то я буду ласковее, обещаю.

Из-под белых скрывших лицо прядей донесся придушенный всхлип. Он ослабил хватку, чтобы Луна смогла вдохнуть. Больше криков не было, она просто повернула голову, встретившись с ним глазами, и сказала:

\- Я… Я расскажу профессору Флитвику, что ты…

\- Расскажешь, и Рейвенкло лишится всех баллов разом. Вперед.

Бледные до синевы щеки тут же полыхнули румянцем. Рассерженная кошка и хотела бы сверкнуть когтями, но в клетке лапами особо не помашешь, ведь так?

Ее колени подогнулись, и она обмякла в руках Драко, обреченно зажмурившись.

Возбуждение хлынуло лавиной, сметая последние сомнения. Он поцеловал ее, языком провел по нижней губе, пробираясь дальше, внутрь, придерживая ее затылок одной рукой, а другой шаря под мантией. Свитер с форменной блузой хуже брони, на кой черт столько пуговиц и слоев!

Луна застонала, как стонут животные со стрелой в боку, точно знающие, что смерть близка, и безропотно ее принимающие.

\- Не надо, - прошептала она.

У нее были глаза цвета пасмурного неба, с вот-вот готовыми хлынуть слезами-дождями, - но небо вдруг прояснилось. Словно осмелев, она внезапно спросила:

\- Ты смотрел на меня, постоянно, каждый день. Почему?

Когда она молчала, было несравнимо легче.

\- Ты красивый.

Он не поверил своим ушам. Тактика, чтобы сбить его с толку, наверняка, но со слизеринцами такие штуки не проходят.

\- Замолчи, - он грубо рванул полы затрещавшей мантии.

\- Я все-таки замерзла, у меня пальцы не слушаются, - задыхаясь, сказала Луна, высвободила одну руку и поднесла ее к щеке Драко. Неловко, боязливо провела по скуле.

Так же, как ласкала фестралов.

Драко не знал, что делать дальше. Стало вдруг так мерзко, захотелось схватить самого себя за шиворот и хорошенько приложить о шершавый сосновый ствол.

\- Меня зовут Луна, - вновь заговорила она.

\- Я знаю.

\- У тебя очень грустные глаза, это ты тоже знаешь?

Драко оттолкнул ее, не выдержав.

\- Уходи.

\- Ты мог бы…

\- Уйди!

Он еще долго будет проклинать себя за то, что отступил. Что отпустил ее.

А ее – за то, что ушла, не оглядываясь и не прощаясь.

 

Устроившись на последней ступеньке лестницы, Драко слушает призрачный голос, звенящий по ту сторону подвальной двери. Луна рассказывает Олливандеру о несуществующих зверях, которых они ловили или только собираются поймать с отцом. «Когда папа меня спасет…» - говорит она и вздыхает. Лишь ее задумчивые плавные интонации способны приносить Драко хоть какое-то подобие покоя. Он прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову, прижавшись затылком ко льду каменных подвальных глыб, и представляет, что там, за двойным кованым железом, горит волшебный фонарь. Звери-небыли скачут по стенам, повинуясь фантазиям юной рассказчицы, развлекая и мерцая, колышутся в неверном свету, тянут друг к другу лапы и промахиваются, не могут догнать, расползаясь бесформенными кляксами.

Заточенная в подземелье узница. Принцесса, которую сторожит дракон, думает Драко, и его начинает разбирать истеричный смех.

_…seulement le conte de fee… Ne pleure pas, mon petit._   
_Не плачь, мой малыш. Это всего лишь сказка._


End file.
